disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following series from 2008-14, and a supporting character in Star Wars Rebels. She was Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Padawan, and ally to Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. She is voiced by Ashley Eckstein. Background Personality In her youth, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, reckless and impulsive, yet generous and kind-hearted. She was selfless as she willingly risks her life to save the innocent. Ahsoka was also shown to have very good maternal instincts. Ahsoka was friendly, she was not above apologizing or admitting when she was wrong, she admits she made mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways, however, unlike her then-master Anakin Skywalker, this stop her from being reckless and impulsive. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ahsoka is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force, although she is not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka is still one of the most powerful force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ahsoka utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Ahsoka utilizes Mind control to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Ahsoka utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force sense:' Ahsoka utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ahsoka is very skilled in lightsaber combat for someone of her age, and is a highly gifted duelist. She is one of the most skilled lightsaber duelist alive. She was able to hold her own against more skilled and experienced opponents like Grievous, Asajj Ventress, and Cad Bane. However, whilst fleeing from the Clones after being framed for murder, Ahsoka lost her shoto and was forced to use only her lightsaber to fight the recently turn Dark Jedi Barriss Offee. Her duel against her former friend Barriss showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber. **'Form IV:' Ahsoka is very skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Ahsoka is very skilled in Form V. **'Jar'Kai:' Ahsoka is very skilled in Jar'Kai. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Ahsoka's valued weapon and possession is her lightsaber. She has only had 4 lightsabers. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Movie She first appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''movie, which is followed by the series, as a new Padawan. Despite Obi-Wan's want of a Padawan, Ahsoka was assigned by Yoda to be Anakin's. At first, Anakin didn't want to be her master. After a mission, however, he decided that "she'll never make it as Obi-Wan's Padawan but will make it as his". Soon, she and Anakin were sent to find Jabba the Hutt's son and bring him safely home. She later try to prove that she's "not too young to be a Padawan". After successfully bringing Jabba's son home, she continue to work alongside her master and Obi-Wan. Series Throughout the series, she fights in battles along Anakin and Obi-wan. She is sometimes seen arguing with Anakin about each other's flaws. Yet, she seem to grow fond of her master and respects him. She also develop a friendship with another Padawan, Barriss Offee. She tries her best to save as many people she can. In ''The Alter of Mortis, Ahsoka was temporarily controlled by the Dark side of the force until Anakin and Obi-wan came to her aid. In The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Ahsoka was blamed for a crime she did not commit and, after being expelled from the Jedi Order, was almost executed. Although her name was cleared, Ahsoka had lost faith in the Jedi Order since the Council refused to believe in her innocence, from the very beginning (excluding Anakin Skywalker), and so she refused the Jedi Councils offer of reinstatement with the Jedi Order. Despite her master's protests, she told Anakin she had to find her own way, without the Jedi and without him, and sadly walked down the temple steps to whatever and wherever the Force would take her. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Ahsoka returned in the in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels under the name of "Fulcrum" who allied with the Rebels of Lothal and provided missions and intelligence to assist in their fight against the Galactic Empire. To ensure her secrecy and security of her identity, Hera Syndulla was the only member of the Ghost crew who made contact. Additionally, Ahsoka used scrambled audio in transmissions to disguise her voice. Season One In the series, Ahsoka provided the Rebels with intelligence for missions in order to hit Imperial forces or interests, and those missions were part of a larger plan that the Rebels were part of, one that only Hera knew. Because of all the secrecy, Sabine Wren, the crew's explosives expert, became curious and suspicious of who she was and on rare occasions insisted on knowing her identity to no avail. This made Sabine feel untrusted and wanted to know why the Rebel missions were becoming so dangerous, but Hera assured her that the less she knew, the safer she would be if captured by the Empire. In "Gathering Forces" Ahsoka took former Imperial Information Officer, Tseebo, into safe custody who had half of the Empires secrets downloaded into his cybernetic implants, information that could prove useful in the Rebels fight against the Empire, despite the whole download was an accident when Tseebo was actually looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When Kanan was captured by the Empire in "Call to Action", Ahsoka contacted Hera and dissuaded from her attempt in rescuing Kanan. After reminding her that Kanan understood the risks and Ezra, the crew's remaining Jedi, was too important to risk losing, she informed her that the transmission they sent out had attracted a great deal of attention, not just from citizens but also from the highest levels of the Empire. Ahsoka urged Hera to take her crew into hiding to avoid further risks that would jeopardize their mission. Season Two Ahsoka appeared in the one-hour second season premiere of Star Wars Rebels, at the Phoenix Home with Jun Sato while the rebels stole cargo from the Empire. After the Ghost Crew escaped Lothal after failing to save Maketh Tua, the Empire followed them and led by Darth Vader attacked the Phoenix Home. Ahsoka joined the Ghost Crew to help fight off Darth Vader. When she sensed the force was unusually strong with Darth Vader, she and Kanan tried to figure out who he was. When Ezra told them it was the Sith Lord the ghost crew faced on Lothal, Ahsoka realized Darth Vader is her former master, Anakin Skywalker who she developed a close relationship with. After sensing each other, Ahsoka screamed and fainted in Kanan's arm. Darth Vader tried to capture the rebels alive, wanting Ahsoka, but the ghost crew escaped. After Ahsoka woke up, she asked Ezra and Kanan what they knew about Darth Vader. When Ezra asked if Ahsoka knew who he was, she lied saying she doesn't but knew they'd be coming. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Ahsoka is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Ahsoka appears as a meet and greet character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery Trivia *Her re-appearance in Star Wars Rebels was teased by James Arnold Taylor, at Star Wars Weekends 2014. *According to promotional materials, Ahsoka has a new set of Lightsabers in Star Wars Rebels, which share references to the early concept made by Ralph McQuarrie, such as the blades being white. *At the time of Star Wars Rebels, she is in her early 30s. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters